Meeting Room Funnies
by Xxdazed and confusedxX
Summary: How would you like to be stuck in a boring meeting? Well this is what happens when WE get in there with the Espada. A series of drabbles all about the adventures that happen durring, and becasue of, Aizen's meetings. Based off of Living Arrangements
1. This is NOT a cult Pimpsama

**A.N: Yes, it has finally happend, I've gotten off my lazy butt and actually posted the first drabble of the series that Katie and I promised you, is in't it wonderful?**

**Luppi: No, not really...**

**A.N: Shut up, no one asked you... Wait, what are you doing here????**

**Luppi: I'm Grimmjow's repalcement, remember....**

**A.N: Oh, yeah..... one second...... AHHHHHH *runs away screaming***

**Ulquiorra: Review trash.**

**

* * *

**

**Meetings: A Drabble series.**

**Meeting One: This is not a cult/Pimp Sama**

"And that is why-"

"Ooh. Aizen…. Aizen… Psst, Aizen-sama. Pick me." Aizen sighed as Brooke waved her hand in the air madly. Fran, Katie and Brooke had done nothing the entire meeting than shuffle in their seats, play rock, paper, scissors, and make funny faces at the other Espada.

"Yes Brooke?" Aizen asked wearily.

"Is this a cult?" Katie ask for her friend; if Aizen himself wasn't a god, his face would have dropped along with the rest of his Espada, "Well, I mean because you have everyone dress in similar uniforms and all…"

"I just like conformity." Aizen could see Brooke basically fall out of her seat at the idea of conformity.

"And you always seem to think of yourself as 'god'." Fran added while staring at him as she waited for an answer.

"And look at it this way; you don't have to have a mass suicide because all of your culties are already dead!" Brooke pointed out.

"Yeah, so is this a cult? 'Cause we'd really like to know if we joined a cult." Katie asked again as the three girls stared at Aizen in anticipation.

"No. this is not a cult." Aizen told them firmly, as some of the Espada looked relieved.

"So, are ya a pimp?" Brooke asked him after a moment a silence, almost making Aizen spit out his tea, "Does that make all the 'Spada your hoes?" she asked the brown haired ex-captain.

"Aww man, that mean's I made out with a hooker!" Katie complained looking at Stark.

"Hey, you have to pay Pimp-Sama for that." Fran pointed out to her friend sternly.

"No I don't, he's number one!" The pyro argued.

"Yeah, number one SELLER." The youngest girl said cracking them up, waking Stark up. At this point Aizen started rubbing his temples as the Espada started giving the girls weird looks while others looked offended.

"Hey, Grimmjow, this means Ichi-chan can finally buy you!!" Fran exclaimed happily.

"Not if I buy him first." Her friend laughed as Grimmjow hit her up side her head. "What? Everyone knows your my bitch."

As Brooke and Grimmjow got into an argument Aizen made a decision, never again was he going to force the three halflings to a meeting that didn't involve them.

* * *

**A.N: And there you have it.... I have nothing else to say, but in the words of the all powerfull Emocar, Review Trash!!!!**


	2. Time really doesn't fly

**A.N: Here's the second one, shorter than the last, but closer to being a REAL drabble, which is 100 words or less... Oh well. On the plus side, I have a few of these on my computer all saved up, bad news we can't use a few of them, yet, and i'm still trying to get Katie to write some... So updates will be spaced out. On another note, I'm still trying to get an idea for my next L.A. Chapter, so don't be expecting that for a while, unless you have a super-fantasic idea your willing to share... No? Well in this case, here is something to tie you over until I get off my lazy ass.**

* * *

**Meetings: A drabble series.**

**Time**

Fran stared at the clock on her phone, willing time to move. They'd been sitting in the meeting room for almost two hours going over things that she really didn't care about and the sooner they got out of the meeting, the sooner she could hang with Ulquiorra and her friends.

'Move.' She thought to herself as she stared intently at the little digital clock, only to get nothing.

"Move damn it." She muttered out loud as she began glaring at the clock, causing her neighbor, Katie to look at her friend, slightly worried.

"Fran, are you okay?"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, MOVE DAMN IT!!!" Fran yelled, her anger at the little clock finally becoming to much for her too handle as she chucked the phone across the table, hitting Nnoitra in the head.

"Well that made it move." Brooke muttered while Aizen sighed.

"All right, you can go." He announced feeling defeated.

"Yay!" Fran cheered with the rest of her friends, happy for the meeting to be over with, "Come on Ulqui-Kun, we are out of here!"

* * *

**A.N: There you go, why time is truly, truly evil... and now for a word from our offical spokes person (of the chapter), EMOCAR!!!**

**Ulquiorra: I'm not doing this again, I had to do it in the last trash of a chapter.**

**A.N: Yeah.... and it sucked, so we're going to give you a chance to redeam yourself, now go, or I'm going to call Fran in here to make you do it!!!**

**Uqluiorra: *sigh* fine, review trash...**

**A.N: ..... What he said.**


	3. Fireballs in Meeting Rooms are Dangerous

**Ok everyone! It's my turn to write a drabble! Umm I guess that's all really, Brooke is working on her chapter at the moment so here you are everyone, hope you like it! **

**Kat**

Sigh, another day in the meeting room. It didn't help whatsoever that I had a really bad sinus infection, thank you Szayel for figuring that one out. I was sitting in between Stark and Brooke tapping my pencil and zoning out. Aizen was saying something about the new plan to create Arrancars. There was always something new and most of the time I ignored him.

My nose started to itch like someone put chili powder up my nose, I tried to grab my box of Kleenex but I didn't grab it in time. I sneezed and a fireball flew from me and across the table to where Ulquiorra and Fran were sitting. Both of them fell out of their chairs and when they both stood up, Fran's clothes were smoking and Ulquiorra had no eyebrows to speak of.

"Oh sorry guys" I said sniffing and laughing at the same time. I reached for my Kleenex box to discover it was empty. Plus I really had to sneeze again.

"Aizen-Sama I really gotta-" I was cut midsentence by another sneeze. This time I didn't sneeze once, I sneezed five times. Everyone ended up under the table hiding for fear of their lives. After that fit was over I rubbed my nose and told everyone it was safe.

"Ok guys you can come out now!" Slowly everyone climbed out from under the table and sat back in their seats.

"Um Aizen-Sama can I go get a new box of Kleenex?" I said raising my hand and interrupting his speech for the third time.

"I'm not getting anywhere today, this meeting is over" he said rubbing his forehead.

"Sweet!" I hopped from my chair and left the room on a quest to find a new box of Kleenex.

**Fin! So guys did you like it? I hate sinus infections, they suck so much! Review and tell me what ya think! **


	4. Sixth

**Meetings: A drabble series**

'**Sixth'**

"Hey Grimmjow." Fran whispered to the blue haired Espada, trying very hard to get his attention without alerting Aizen, or more importantly, Tousen, who was a big pain in everyone's ass about paying attention during these meetings.

"Mmhf." Grimmjow grunted, obviously too bored, or lazy, to make a smart, literate response.

"You're the Sixth 'Spada right?" Fran asked quietly as Katie listened closely, obviously the curly haired girl had something to do with this.

"Yeah." Said Sixth Espada spoke in a 'duh' voice, his volume getting him a glare from the blind ex-captain, who really didn't like Grimmjow that much anyway.

"And doesn't the make you the 'Sexta' 'Spada?" Fran continued, looking hopefully at him. This would have worried most people, but Grimmjow was too annoyed with Tousen to really care.

"No duh."

"Hey Brooke, you were right, he is the Sexta 'Spada." Katie yelled to her friend, who was only just across the table from her, obviously she didn't care about being quiet. At this, Brooke smiled before putting her bare foot a top the table, pointing to her big toe then yelling.

"SEX-TOE!" **(1)**

**Extended Ending**

"Be silent when Aizen-Sama is speaking!" Tousen yelled at the three girls, overreacting once again to an almost daily occurrence.

"What are you going to do? Cut her toe off?" Katie demanded only causing Grimmjow to groan in annoyance.

"I hate you all."

**End Drabble**

**(1): In Spanish 'Sixth' can be pronounced 'Sex-toe' in certain circumstances. **

**A.N: This is dedicated to my sister, who inspired this by actually doing this in Spanish class when she learned 'Sixth' in Spanish. Love ya sis! **


End file.
